emergence_calamityfandomcom-20200214-history
Recap
Session 1 We take a peek to the inside of a small tavern in Helmsgrad called The Cursed Siren. Inside we see a young handsome man staring outside into the moonlit sky. At the table closest to the bar we see a young gnome women who is disheveled and hungry. A large turtle like man approaches from the kitchen a plate of food in hand for her. At a further away table we see a man in dark clothing surveying the scene and checking out the faces nearby. A man named Urs sits at one of the tables having a drink and looking disappointed that there aren’t any lovely women out. He is approached by a fiery woman named Carnita who sits down at the table and attempts to flirt with Urs. He is taken aback and tries to make an escape. After a series of mishaps and such he leaves the table. Nael the man in dark clothing offers to help Carnita by using a drug in the man’s drink that would make him more willing. She is aggravated and huffs off to another table. As her and the young gnome meet and begin talking two new patrons enter the establishment. One is a lavender Tiefling named Miss Lavender and the other a young human woman named Miranda. Miranda looks sad and is crying. Nael keeping his distance two feet away from Carnita and Nixxi listens in on their conversation. Nixxi strikes at Nael but misses and in anger Carnita and Nixxi leave to speak with Lavender. Miranda crying and drawing attention to herself mentions that Cali is missing. Julius, Stu, Nael, and the rest attempt to console/listen to the women on her plight. She states that Cali never came back and she is worried that Cali was taken similar to the five others the previous night. Miss Lavender accepts the help of the others and they proceed to the brothel in an attempt to find something to track Cali. Along the way they notice the empty streets and see the faces of people looking down on the streets scared and afraid. At the brothel (The Palace) Nael finds perfume that Cali was wearing and is able to track her towards the woods. The team heads off towards the woods Southeast of the city. Stu found a little red hissing bug along the route and stuffed it into his pouch. The rest of the team tracked Cali to a cave in a clearing. They noticed two zombies outside the cave and attempted to fight them. After, a hard fought victory they entered the cave and came “face to groin” with another set of zombies and skeletons. While damage was taken and the party injured they were victorious. Now what will next session bring them? Session 2 As the team took a short rest in the caverns in order to gain there strength they were greeted with a peaceful silence. Stu gave Julius an odd dessert that caused Julius's stomach to begin to boil and sicken. He bolted down the chamber tripping a trap that narrowly missed him. The trap banged against the wall echoing throughout the chamber. They came to a split in the tunnel and Julius violently vomited his bile everywhere. The party after seeing blood on the floors found the bodies were being dragged in one direction. The one fork contained piles of body parts and other nasty surprises. Stu found a human foot which he kept in his pouch. A small "gold ring" was also found among the limbs. Along the other passage they discovered a large chamber with the source of the killings. A Duergar and two skeletons stood ready to greet the party. The battle was hard fought with the Duergar growing to the size of the cavern. Eventually Julius was able to drive a sword straight into his jaw ending his life. The party searched around the cave discovering the small child Alistar Lizette. Cali was also found drugged on a makeshift altar. They also found a stone chest that managed to be picked open. Inside was a beutiful glowing sword. After, a grappling match in which Nael managed to hold Carnita back. Julius grabbed the amazing blade and added it to his collection. The moon touched blade. Stu also found a key and diary on the Duergar corpse and decided to add the key to his ingrediants. The note described resurrecting old masters and the ritual. Julius broke the ritual seal for safety. The party headed back to town with Cali and Alistar. Two guards approached the group and asked what was going on. The party described the cave situation the one guard promised to reunite Alistar with his parents while the other said to talk to the captain. Miss Lavender went to see Captain Ulric and explain the situation. While the captain exploained that he would search for the bodies in the cave and attempt to identify them. The party returned to The Palace (Brothel). The next morning they were greeted by Mulgar Greymane and his guards. He explained how he had heard what they had done and was delighted to hear their accomplishments. He gave them 240 gold for rectifying the situation. Stu was frightened by the guards and ran away towards the woods. A drunken Nixxi followed Stu……. Session 3'''' We started with Stu and Nixxi in the forest. Both Stu and Nixxi were discussing their problems and if Stu was ok. They decided as the sky darkened to leave the forest for the night. They happened to see a pack of creatures circling the area. They bolted out of the forest and thankfully were not followed. Back at The Palace the rest of the group discussed what happened to Stu. Nael when after Stu with the group and bumped into them as they left the forest. Worried he gave Stu a letter and "Potions" before heading out of town to meet someone. Stu and the group headed back to The Palace and Stu did what he does best and made a kickass Stew. Carnita decided that the stew would be great to eat and tried the stew. The stew knocked Carnita out for a couple of hours. After a long discussion and talk about Stu using ingredients that he isn't familiar with the group discussed an upcoming party at the mayors. The party is exclusive though and getting in will make for a tough proposal. Eventually, Nael returned and explained to Lavender that he missed a shipment. She in turn wished to help and went talked to the guard captain. Ulric told her some issues around town with Tieflings and such. Carnita at the same time went searching for a job board at the inn. After speaking with the shopowner the team set off to talk to the Tieflings. The Tieflings were spooked and felt unfairly prosecuted by the town. As Nael made a great owl noise the Tieflings shot BirdBird and he died. Nael took this opprotunity to sneak around the camp and look for any signs of theft. The Tieflings thought he was stealing from them and shot at Nael. As he went down a fight broke out and each side drew their weapons. Stu gave the one Tiefling a vial that made him paranoid and Julius was forced to slay one of the Tieflings. As the other Tiefling took off running Nael with an ounce of strength shot an arrow into him slaying him. The drugged Tiefling was knocked unconcious and stripped of his supplies.... Session 4 As the team begins to settle in at the Palace they receive word that Lavender can bring one guest, a bodyguard, and her group of entertainers to the party. Kamien awakens to find himself still alive and being guarded by the group. Fearful he agrees to go to the guards and explain how the party is innocent for killing his friends. Around this time Stu returns to his job at the Cursed Siren and Gregory in his excitement tells him the story of meeting Carnita and telling her about the island. Stu cooks up a mean pot of Onion Soup water for the patrons at the bar and gets a nice tip. Back at the Palace Kamien leaves to go to the bathroom and attemot to escape. Nael barges in to stop this attempt and helps Kamien to his freedom with his boss. Kamien returns later with Nael and looks worse for wear. He no longer speaks and appears to be a broken man. The team attempts to help heal him but is unable to get him fully healed. He ends up staying at the Palace in this state. Julius, Nixxi, Carnita, and Stu attempt to survey and scope out the mayor's manor. Nixxi crafts a grappling hook out of a crowbar and rope. She manages to scale the wall and using a distraction drops a torch over the wall setting fire to the bushes. She nimbly snuck down the wall and checked some crates that were being loaded into a caravan. The crates contained drugs and weapons. She narrowly avoided sneaking out of the compound and rejoined the group. Valerie eats some food with Stu and they bond a bit. As the party looms closer everyone prepares and gets ready for an extravagent night. Session 5 The group minus Nael arrives at the party. The sounds of festivity and merriment can be heard throughout the mansion. Miss Lavender is greeted by Gloria and Gilfrey Burrows. Everyone begins to disperse and scout out the party. A name is overheard that seems odd to a couple members of the party Owen Tatum. Stu relaxes in the hottub and after speaking with and lounging learns of a famous winery in Barrelbend. The owner and founder Vega Mirwik runs Mirwik Estates one of the biggest winery in the region. He is impressed by Stu's fine cooking and knowledge of festivities. Marcus aka Nael joins the mayor's party and begins to mingle and sneak around the premises. He with the help of Stu discover a secret doorway in the study area behind a bookcase. They make it a point to attempt to find the key and figure out what is going on. A new figure arrives to the party! A ripped, chiseled Dragonborn arrives and throwing out fire and other magical demonstrations. The party overhears the name Valance and he seems to be familiar with the mayor. Valance manages to wow and entice a lot of the partygoers. Julius in the meantime unknowingly seduces one of the females at the party and slips him a special gift (panties). Julius promised to meet the young lady later that night. Nael snuck upstairs and manages to find a key to the doorway in the desk in the mayor's room. Stu creates a distraction while Valance and Gilfrey disappear into the study. As Valance and Alabaster discuss weapons and other illicit activities the mayor returns upstairs to the party. He is jumped by a combined Nael, Julius, and Nixxi. Nixxi kicks him in the face while Julius hits him with his sword hilt. They tie him up and gag him with the panties. The party then proceeds into the basement where they swipe a weapon from a statue sitting by the walls. Pushing through the door they see the Dragonborn pushed backwards by a door as a pissed off Alabaster approaches sword drawn. A fight ensues as the party attempts to subdue Alabaster. Alabaster summons the statues from the hallway which emerge as armed robotic automations. Carnita being a beast tanks multiple automations so her team can handle Alabaster. In a shocking turn Valance betrays Alabaster and begins attacking the players and Alabaster. As members go down or are hurt Nael and Valance swoop in to pull them out of danger. Stu in a rage begins attacking and slicing at him before eventually falling under blows. As the robotic constructs begin to fall Alabaster attempts to retreat into a back room. He pulls Valance into the back room assuming they are still allies. Valance attacks Alabaster and Alabaster attacks Valance as the two exchange blows. Alabaster surrenders. In the meantime Nael manages to heal the party using goodberries through a less than sanitary method. Stu picked up and healed rages and rushes Alabaster. Through the combined might of the team they manage to hold him back and prevent him from murdering Alabaster. As the team licks their wounds, frees the slaves Lily (Cleric from Temple) and Zoe they overhear commotion upstairs. Lavender sneaks upstairs and hears mercs and other movement beginning to start outside the study. Session 6 After the fight the party begins to lick their wounds and attempt to heal up. Lily manages to heal up Carnita and provide her with some support. The party begins to canvas the downstairs hoping to find an exit. They search the torture room and do not find any sort of exit but do see a drainage pipe leading into the sewer wear blood drains. The drain is too small to fit through. They return to the slave room and attempt to find passage. A few rocks shift and fall revealing a small tunnel. The team goes into the tunnel and discovers it is only about 15 feet deep before hitting a wall. The ground is cold in the tunnel. They back out and knowing they cannot escape this way attempt to either fight or surrender. They take up defensive positions as Lavender scouts the top of the steps using Invisibility. Gilfrey has set up a defensive measure with his mercenaries and is attempting to subdue the party. They descend into the stairway and begin to approach the party. Unwilling to surrender the party stands ready for a fight. As the first guards go through the door they are ambushed and nearly taken out. The party in a perfect defensive formation manages to hold off the mercs and stay out of danger. Miss Lavender was able to sneak up on Gilfrey and take him hostage. The party forced the remaining mercs to lay down their weapons and retreat from the building. The ones downstairs did while the others stood around confused and unsure what to do. Leaving quickly the party hijacked a couple stage coaches and headed towards the guard captain. Upon arriving at the guards quarters they met with Ulric the captain. Both Nael and Allarax disappeared into the night. Ulric pulled the remaining party members in for questioning and looked for details on their night activities. Each member was questioned and each member told what the investigation would entail. After questioning Ulric and his guards were heading to the mayor's and Miss Lavender's to search the premises and see what issues could be found. It was then that Nixxi dropped a serious issue on Miss Lavender and the party (minus Stu who confined himself to the kitchen) that she had killed Kamien in his sleep (Tiefling from Bandit camp). His lifeless body left in the Brothel. She also reveiled her backstory issues with Rock Gnomes and her past. The party fell silent as Nixxi immediately said… Night (Obviously contemplating the choice she had made and how it weighed heavy on her heart) and fell asleep… Session 7 Session 8 Session 9 Session 10 Session 11 Session 12 As the group goes downstairs after a hard fought battle against the Hobgoblin "Silverback" a sound pierces the air. A local town crier tells of an attack on Hollow's Keep a fort to the Northeast. One of the men injured was Mulgar Greymane the Royal Adviser to the queen and captain of the "Knights of Mirida". The attack caused many casualties and the queen in response is sending out more guards to try and calm the people (Queen Amaranthe). Also, guards are overworked and there is an opening for a town crier after the one retired. The party travels to the fallen oak brewery and meets Lita. She is the sister of Luna and tells them how her sister worked the docks to bring in extra money. Her parents had passed away and Luna felt the need to watch out for her. She disappeared a few nights ago and the guards are still looking for her. The team decides to split up with Carnita and Stu doing shopping and the rest going to the bookstore. Carnita and Stu decide to visit the butcher Grunt StrongArm. He tells them his wife was attacked and killed by a ferocious bear that broke into his shop. The pair decide to accept the quest and destroy the bear. They travel to the guard post and meet the guards as well as Manos and Theo (Two minotaur guards that will watch them so they don't run). They track the bear to its den and notice that the bear appears injured. A fierce battle ensues and the bear is decapitated. Stu skins the bear and after checking the blood makes a startling discovery….The bear was once human. Carnita feels guilty for slaying such a weak bear. (Stu did not tell her it was a former human yet) Carnita gets a date with Manos. The rest of the party gets a map to the city. Finds out a bit more about the beast in the sewers aka the Chitterglax. The story revolves around the idea of the Chitterglax being an old legend where in she would eat goblins if they got out of order. Goblins would tell their children this story. Mindy (Bookstore employee) tells the group about a wizard (begrudgedly) that might be able to help but he is really stinky. The party travels to the Rat's Den and meets Frazier Forrester a older wizard of the Transmutation school. He tells them about the diety from the picture and warns them not to pursue such a dark endeavor. He tells them that the wizards guild might have more information but to be cautious discussing such dark arts. He also informs them that this diety is tied to some of the more destructive and arcane arts of destruction and death. However, he doesn't dabble in that and instead dabbles in cool magic like making a candle move. (Or turning a cat into a wolf) He buys the group a round of fire water and hits on Lavender. Carnita and Stu return to the butcher informing him that they may have killed his wife who was a bear. He is saddened but glad to hear that atleast the issue is put to rest. He has no idea who could have done this or why. They tell him they will try to get to the bottom of this and find out what happened. They all meet up at the inn at night and discuss everything they discovered. Carnita, Stu, and Lavender inform Captain Dillonger and he launches a investigation on the bear. The next day the party eats and Carnita has her date which goes ok (Poor Manos is so nervous). Stu feeds Val some of the "bear meat" and fashions a coat for Val to wear in town. She now looks like a bear dog thing that has a slightly putrid smell. Rob gets a new bird friend and studies his medical books a bit. The team decides to go investigate the docks in hope of learning more information on the girls that are disappearing. Julius and Carnita are moving boxes off the ships and attempting to learn more. They get paid and meet the foreman named Jasper O'Reilly which freaks Julius out. (They have a note saying he will pay them). Rob attempts to set up a Doctor stand on the docs and a few poor workers seek his advice. Leeches and liquor sales have gone up a bit near the docks. Miss Lavender attempts to talk to the madame of the city. Mertal tells that she isn't really to involved with the girls as long as they pay. The girls don't get along and really all she offers is protection and clients. Nixxi and Stu go to the Fire Stomach and enter into the cooking competition in a couple days time. The prize is a knife forged by Gilga the Iron Mesh chef. (A famous chef from the capital) They can also win an apprenticeship with Chef Milton of Dolengrad. They head to the blacksmith and meet Arjhan Silverscale the Dragonborn. He teaches Nixxi some forge skills and she creates two masterpieces One a frying pan that is enhanced and strengthened (+1 Frying Pan , Non Magical). She also creates a barbed metal chain whip like weapon (+1, Non magical). Arjhan is so proud and happy to see someone take to the forge. A single tear runs down his cheek and he embraces Nixxi as a daughter he wishes he had. The party meets up and discusses next steps….. Session 13 Session 14 As the group ends a fight against the guards in the underground warehouse they take a minute to collect themselves. Elsewhere in town Rob finishes up community service for Captain Dillonger. Dillonger does not feel that someone should work for free and gives Rob 20 gold. Was busy at the guard post and Rob did a fine job. Dillonger tells Rob that he needs to go meet up with the people watching him. He travels to the last location he saw them at the docks. The guards point him towards the warehouse district where they say they saw a very awkward man and blue Tiefling trying to find a prostitute. As Rob searches a warehouse he finds one with the hinges blown off the back door. Inside a bunch of slain bodies lay. Rob surmises this must be the rest of the group's work. Sneaking through the warehouse he finds the group surrounded by dead bodies and a bound guard. They wake up the guard and find out his name is Gore. Gore tries to weasel his way out of telling the group who he is by only speaking in orcish. Unfortunately he fails to see Carnita standing behind Nixxi. Carnita scares the crap out of Gore with her intimidation and he lets loose his secrets. Normally they were paid to bring down boxes and ….. People who were blindfolded. He states that he thought they were prisoners and just did as he was paid. The group asks him where the "Prisoners" are being held. He does mention that the people brought in never leave. He points them to the back room and warns them not to open the boxes. The room is filled with large crates and Nixxi notices a symbol on one of the boxes. The symbol is the same one her old master used in some of his inventions. She opens the box to discover an odd mech like creature inside. As the creature begins to activate the other crates shake and burst open. The party encountered four robotic creatures that began their attack. Nixxi was heavily injured and the battle seemed dire. From behind Carnita came a arrow that struck one of the constructs and the Tabaxi from the previous night had come to their aid. The battle raged on with the team emerging victorious. The tabaxi (Seadew) was questioned and asked what had happened to Julius' money. He noted he had not stolen from them but someone with tiny hands (Candice the gnome) might have grabbed his money. Seadew informs them he is searching for Luna and tried to search Julius to see if he was a slaver or a slave buyer (The previous night). He followed Rob into the warehouse and after seeing the group fighting against the warehouse and constructs decided to assist. A final door sits behind the group going towards a slave room. Nixxi takes a while to center herself and comes to terms with the possibility her master might be assisting the slavers or building weapons for them. The team tries to console her and offer advice to Nixxi. They eventually head towards the door to the slave room. Inside sits an ominous purple hue and a odd cluster of crystals. A odd circle sits underneath the crystals and two girls are seen against the walls shackled and blindfolded. Carnita frees the girls and rushes them out of the room. Julius notices a book on a strange gothic alter and swipes through it. He finds some runes on the pages and that the circle is a teleportation circle. Stu finds a diagram detailing the layout of a teleportation circle. Stu takes the time to try and cut off the crystal shards and keep one. A brief flash crosses his vision but the crystal seems safe. Eventually Julius touches a crystal and has searing pain enter his mind. Something searches through his mind but seems repelled by something. Stu feeds him cake to cure his mental trauma. Carnita, Nixxi, Seadew, Rob and the girls discuss what to do to ease the girls pain and remove the markings. Rob suggests cutting it off the girls. Carnita hears noises outside the room and notices guards rushing around in the next room. They prepare to be attacked and after a brief pause hear loud screams. Confused they rush the girls back into the teleportation room. Julius creates ruins in the empty circles of the teleportation circle. The room lights up and begins to glow. The party is transported to Nomintore… The sky sits ominous with a red sun beating down on the landscape. Horrific beings can be seen walking across a barren landscape. The markings of a destroyed building contains the teleportation circle. The two girls Luna and Claire complain heavily of pain and before anything can be done their skin begins to bubble and black pus oozes from the marking. The girls scream in agony and tendrils erupt from their bodies. As Seadew looks on trying to console and rationalize what happened he is attacked by the once Luna. She rips into his body trying to eat at his flesh. (He took 32 damage btw and started eating the pieces torn off) Seadew pushed her from the circle and the party reconfigured the circle to teleport them again. As they teleported out of Nomintore they ended up in a room filled with blue sconces of light. Curious where they were for a split second until a rather eye was peering at them. A massive beholder floats in the middle of the room peering at them. It yells and grunts at the party. They do not understand the language at first and are hesitant. The large beholder then speaks in in deep speech which some of the party understands. (Stu and Rob) He tells them he is Xandu and this is his domain. Amazingly he does not seem aggressive and is actually interested in the group of travelers. Usually he only deals with Dragons and other Aberrations. He seems heavily interested in Stu and Julius. Mustering up courage they ask Xandu about some things and going ons in the worlds. He tells them of the world of Nomintorn which they just left and how it is the origin for the races as far back as he can tell. What once was a beautiful place fell victim to Namiga's power and chaos. The world eventually fell into ruin with his twisted idealogy. Backstory: There were six lights in the world. Namiga and Virius are the other two lights. Namiga after finishing their mission believed that the races needed to be united. Initially the other lights thought this meant keeping them under a common banner or having united goals of peace. Namiga believed he could twist this into his own depravity. His idea was to combine the races into one using any manner necessary. This meant transfiguring them and using them in his own way. He does state how none of the creatures in Nomintore match the humans. (Doesn't believe humans existed on Nomintore but something similar did) The 5 remaining lights tried to fight Namiga but his own twisted ways of combining and merging creatures led him to a almost godlike state. They were overpowered and in a final desperate act Virius pushed the other races out of Nomintore. In order to give them enough power he sent magic into the human world with the other races and erased their memories to ease the suffering they had seen. The 4 other lights since have provided balance and protection against Namiga's encroachment. Xandu worries that eventually the Namiga will win as the lights are still mortal and their powers will wane. He does briefly express a desire he had to see a couple others become lights but unfortunately one fell into darkness. (This is the part where he mumbled off a bit) Lavender Question: (Asks about the marking on the slave and removal) He doesn't know the exact way to remove it. Options could attempt would be dispelling it as a short term solution. He recommends finding a tool and either studying it or finding powerful wizards. After discussing the story the party sees odd trinkets in his lair. Xandu tells how he is a collector and loves see adaptation through growth. As an ancient Beholder he has grown to love seeing change and dropped the cruel nature that Beholders tend to have. The party sees a few items strewn about his lair that interest them such as a box and a vial of strange liquid. They trade a few items with Xandu and get a C'thulu esque statue, the box, and a vial of silver liquid. He also gives them a dimension rift box. A small box the size of a palm. Valerie is sucked into the box and shrinks into it. (Only she shrinks into it) Xandu says if they can find a portal they can visit him but warns them exploring the rest of his plane may be unwise. Configuring the portal he teleports them to the forest outside Seawatch. A few seconds later Stu is teleported in as well.